For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a Fabry-Perot interference filter including a fixed mirror and a movable mirror disposed opposite to each other via a gap where an annular groove surrounding a light transmission region and a plurality of through-holes positioned outside the annular groove are formed in the movable mirror. In this Fabry-Perot interference filter, the annular groove allows for the movable mirror in the light transmission region to be flat upon driving (when a distance between the fixed mirror and the movable mirror in the light transmission region is adjusted by electrostatic force). Incidentally, the plurality of through-holes positioned outside the annular groove is used as etching holes when the gap between the fixed mirror and the movable mirror is formed by etching.